behind the family portrait
by DrytearsStolenkisses
Summary: Harrys reaction to seeing ginny for the first time since he set out on his quest to find the horcruxes
1. Chapter 1

**Here you go, its only short.**

**Disclaimer - all characters belong to the fabulous j.**

**Enjoy and please review.**

Ginny emerged from the portrait giving harry a radiant smile as her eyes found his.

'Harry we need to find it quickly! ' rons voice was barley loud enough to be heard over all the hustle and bustle in the room of requirement, but just because it was ron that had said it everyone went silent.

Harry and Ginny however took no notice of him both of them still fixated on each other.

'Er, Harry mate, like now.' Everyone was staring at the two once lovers, no one really truly knowing what had gone down between the two, except for Ron and Hermione. Not even everyone in the room knew they had even gone out at one point.

People started to fidget on their feet, several clearing their throats as if doing so would clear the awkward atmosphere. But it didnt even budge, at least not until Mrs Weasly came through the portrait, mr Weasly following closely.

Both of the elderly Weaslys came over to Ron, and in the uncomparable style of Mrs Weasly, gave him one huge hug.

'Oh Ron, we have been so worried, we never knew where you were or what you were doing. How could you do that to us! Then the incedent at Gringots. ' Mrs Weasly said as she smothered him in kisses. Mr Weasly however just patted him on the back, feeling sorry for his poor son who was being attacked by his mother embarrassingly in front of his friends.

'Yeh mom...im okay...now...see, im here.' Ron tried to gesture to himself but was stopped by the unstoppable Mrs Weasly. 'Seriously...mum, im fine,' he tried to say between kisses. At the sight before her Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

'Mom!' Ron said exasperated.

'Sorry Ron, its..just..ive missed...you.' Mrs Weasly was on the verge of

tears, but who wouldn't be? She hadn't known or seen where her son had been but now he was back.

'I get it mum, just go smother Harry in kisses or summit!' At the mention of Harry Mrs Weasly stopped attacking ron and looked up at the haggard Harry that stood before her.

Ron, thankful to be free of his mother's grip gave his dad a quick 'manly' hug and looked over at Ginny,

'I sure know he's been missing his kisses!'

At this Ginny gave Ron a death glare but couldn't help but blush at what he was implying by the comment. In contrast his dad just starred at him confused but Ron just shook his head and said 'never mind.' As the first genuine smile for a long time appeared on his lips. It was stopped from fully forming hoeever as he heard his mum yell at Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter, I know things have been slow, but I have been on holiday. Please please review, it means a lot and makes me think that people are reading it so I should update. This story will change perspective at points as well, but not too much.**

**Enjoy and again disclaimer, don't own characters ect.**

_**Harry' s POV**_

Lavender wouldn't stop talking to Ron, saying how much she had 'missed him' and what she would do to get him back. Personally, despite my situation I could have thrown up, the faces and noises she makes are enough to make anyone sick. However Ron couldn't even move, she was grabbing onto him like a leech.

He stood there nodding his head, and murmuring the occasional 'yeh, must have been terrible. '

Looking at Hermione I could see the pain on her face as clear as the scare on my head. Hermione loves Ron, I can tell. Ron however can't, it's funny to watch at times, but not today. Hermione wouldn't do this to Ron, nor would Ginny to me, and that's why I lo-

'Harry, we need to find it quickly!' Ron's voice burst my train of thought, had I been about to say I love her?...No I wasn't I couldn't, besides it's too dangerous for us to be together.

I shuck my head, clearing my brain of thoughts of Ginny so I could concentrate. But to no avail, as when I looked up I saw her slender body appear through the portrait. Her eyes looked moist, and there were faint bags under her eyes. But there was something in her eyes that hadn't been there before. I didn't know what, all I know is that I couldn't keep my eyes off them. She smiled a breathtaking smile straight at me. One I returned with pleasure. in the distance, I don't know how far away, I could hear people coughing and moving around. But I didn't care as I was too busy staring at my Ginny.

No. Not my Ginny anymore, I ended it. Not my Ginny.

Just as I thought I wouldn't be able to look at her any longer without breaking down, Mrs Weasly shot between us and straight for Ron, who despite his efforts was still stuck with Lavender.

However at the sight of a determined Weasly Lavender backed off and went to stand with Cho and Luna. To me this was an odd sight, but war brings the unlikeliest of people together. Sadly though not the people that could prevent the war from even starting.

I had been staring for a while at them as Mrs Weasly rambled on about how much she had missed Ron, it made me wish I had a mother to do the same.

Cho smiled at me, which I had to return out of politeness, and it's not that I don't like her anymore, it's that I feel awkward with her knowing that she still likes me. Which she had made very clear after I had broken up with Ginny. And even though she had tried, nothing made me feel the way I did for Ginny, and that was the moment I had known I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Ginny.

But I c

ouldn't. So in a way I should be thankful to cho for making me realise this. But if I can break-up with Ginny and fight in a warthat will most likely get me killed, does it mean I love her? Or is it the need to protect family that I feel towards her?

I glanced over at Ginny who was now staring at the floor, had she seen me looking at Cho? I heard my name from Ron as I tried to catch Ginny's eye, but before I could Mrs Weasly had attacked me with hugs and kisses. Not that I was complaing much, I appreciated it, but I needed to look at Ginny.

'Harry I've missed you too! How could you all leave me like that thats very...' Mrs Weaalys voice faded as I listened to Ron talk to Ginny, it sounded like he had made a comment about her kissing someone, but who? And why was she smiling and blushing? And why am I reacting like this? Is this Jealousy?

'Harry! ' Mrs Weasly grabbed my face and made it so I was facing her. I was no longer able to see anything but her.

'Harry, don't you dare do that again, you scaredbus all to death when you left-' I couldn't help but butt in with a 'I'm sorry' which probably wasn't the best thing to say as this tipped her off quite a bit.

'I am going to treat you as my Son as that is how I see you,' she took a deep breathe, and I could hear several intakes of breath.

'YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO LEAVE LIKE THAT, I DONT CARE HOW OLD YOU ARE. YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED! '

'I know Mrs Weasly, and I'm sorry but Dumbledoor-' maybe that wasn't the best thing to say as she flung her arms up in the air and carried on her motherly rant.

'I DON'T CARE WHAT DUMBLEDOOR SAID, IF ANYTHING HE TOLD YOU TO DO WAS AS DANGEROUS AS WHAT HE HAS BEEN DOING YOU ARE IN TROUBLE! IF HE DIED, YOU ARE MORE THAN LIKELY TO HAVE DIED TOO!''

'Mom, please don't, not now. After we have fought, somethings are more important. ' Ron butted in, most likely trying to save me. Sadly though it just made things worse.

'DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO RONALD WEASLY, AND IF YOU EVEN THINK THAT YOU ARE FIGHTING IN ANY WAR YOU ARE VERY WRONG MR!' Mrs Weasly turned to look at me, pointing her finger, just to make sure I knew she was talking to me. 'AND THAT GOES FOR YOU AS WELL HARRY, YOU TOO HERMIONE. AND ALL MY KIDS FOR THAT MATTER. YOU ARE TOO YOUNG TO FIGHT, YOU DON'T KNOW HOW STRONG THEY ARE!'

I waited for Mrs Weasly to finish before I gave my point, there was no need to make her any more annoyed that she already was.

'Mrs Weasly I understand your comcern, but this is something that has to be done that only we know about, and as for how dangerous they are, we know. To be honest we have probably seen worse things than you. It's not about age. And I'm sorry, I really am-'

'Oh quit apologising Potter, or is that the only thing you know how to do?' Ginny's voice scared me in some ways, she is the only person I cannot win a fight with. And I don't want to fight, not now. Couldn't she understand?

'Well? I'm waiting, or are you going to run off again? You don't actually care because you know how to apologise, and that makes everything better doesn't it? Let me guess your sorry for leaving me? Yeh, well I want to know why, tell me why are you sorry?'

It was then that I became fully aware of the audience we had mustered.

**There you go, next chapter up soon, some Harry and Ginny angry fluff :) review please x**


End file.
